Total Mermaid Horror Island
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Lucia and all of the other Mermaid Princesses join Total Drama at the beginning of Season 5! But the contestants are dying, and Lucia must find out who's killing them.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa, minna! Chapter 1 for "Total Mermaid Horror Island" is UP! I know it's stupid, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Mermaid Melody.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Seven Mermaid Princesses, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Noel, Karen, Coco, and Seira, were just swimming in the ocean. They were given permission to leave their kingdoms for a little while after they each returned to them, and now, they've encountered each other and were swimming together.

"I wonder if I'll ever get to see Kaito again," Lucia wondered.

"Oh, that's nothing! I want to see Nagisa again!" Hanon cried.

"Hmm….I wonder what Masahiro's up to," Rina wondered.

"Same here about Subaru," Karen agreed.

"Oh, you four should shut up! Except for Lucia, all of you are in love with humans!" Coco complained.

"Don't forget, Coco; _you _don't have a love interest!" Noel pointed out.

"Says you! You don't have anyone that you're in love with!" Coco shot back.

"Come on, you two. Stop fighting already!" Seira said.

"I think we're near land," Lucia told her mermaid friends.

It was indeed true; they _were_ near the land. The 7 Mermaid Princesses had swum all the way to Camp Wawanakwa, which was back to the way back in Total Drama Island. You see, once Total Drama: Revenge of the Island was over and Cameron had won, Chris was arrested, and the government cleaned up the island, getting rid of all of the toxic waste there was on there. A few weeks later, Chef bailed Chris out of jail. At the island, it was the _perfect _environment for a fifth season. In fact, Total Drama Season 5 was going to start now.

"Welcome to Total Drama Unnamed!" Chris announced, randomly popping up in front of the camera that was filming the episode. He then had an annoyed look on his face and added, "Seriously, I can't come up with a good name. It's taking place back the island, but I already used 'Revenge of the Island.'"

"Anyway," he continued, "since Chef bailed me out of prison, I decided to do another season of Total Drama! This time, all of the contestants, from seasons 1 to 4, will be competing! Unless some people want to join at the last minute, there will be no new contestants!"

Meanwhile, the Mermaid Princesses heard everything Chris had said.

"Did you hear that?! Chris is doing another season of Total Drama! WE'VE GOTTA JOIN!" Rina exclaimed. She was a HUGE fan of Total Drama, which explains how she knows Chris and also why she's acting a bit out-of-character.

"Rina, you're acting a bit out-of-character," Noel pointed out.

Rina realized what she had said was true and calmed herself down. Then, she said, "I mean, why not we join Total Drama Season 5? I mean, he's going to accept people who sign up at the last minute."

"Great idea, Rina! During my time there, I can probably get Duncan and Courtney and Trent and Gwen back together," Hanon agreed, also have watched Total Drama.

"I can't wait until Kaito sees me on TV!" Lucia exclaimed.

"So it's settled. We're going to join Total Drama!" Coco announced.

"Yeah!" everyone else said at the same time.

The Mermaid Princesses checked to see if Chris was watching. Luckily, he wasn't, so they jumped out of the water, transformed into their human forms, and landed on the beach. They then waited until all 38 contestants have arrived before revealing themselves. Speaking of which, a ferry pulled up. Oh, I forgot to mention that each contestant will arrive in groups of 3 (or, for one of them, 2). Well, the group of 3 Total Drama contestants to step out of that ferry was Jo, Dawn, and Heather.

"Hey, ladies! What's up?" Chris asked.

"We're doing fine. It's a pleasure to be back, Chris," Dawn replied, pleased to be back at the island. Jo and Heather, on the other hand, don't seem really happy.

"I can't believe I'm back when I lost the million bucks in Season 3," Heather grumbled.

"Well, you _did _win it," Jo pointed out.

"Yeah, but then, homeschool came in and took away my million!" Heather pointed out while following Dawn and Jo to the end of the dock.

"Ooookay," Chris said. "Oh, here comes the next ferry!"

The ferry in question pulled up at the dock and dropped off the next group of 3 returning contestants: Owen, Cameron, and Brick.

"Oh, look! It's the winners of Total Drama Island and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island! They're here with the Brickhouse!" Chris exclaimed.

"Brick McArthur, reporting for duty again!" Brick announced, saluting.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't need my bubble," Cameron said.

"Awesome to be back, Chris!" Owen exclaimed. Then, he followed the 2 newbies from last season to the end of the dock, where 3 girls were waiting. When Jo and Brick noticed each other, they looked away, although they were blushing.

Dawn took notice of their actions and commented, "Your auras say that you two are in love."

"SHUT UP!" Jo and Brick yelled at the same time.

Luckily, the third ferry came and released 3 more competitors. Tyler, who attempted to do a back flip upon arriving but failing, Sam, who was playing his video games, and Courtney, who was just standing there angrily with her arms crossed, have all arrived.

Oh, I forgot to mention that when Tyler failed at his back flip, he fell in the water. If Lucia hadn't jumped back into the water and saved him, he would have drowned. Everyone saw her and was shocked.

"Was that….a mermaid?" Chris asked as Owen performed CPR on Tyler.

Making sure no one was looking, Lucia returned to her human form and joined her friends on the beach. Also, the Total Drama contestants who were there stood on the other side of the dock, just in time for the next ferry, which Katie and Sadie got off of, to arrive.

"Katie and Sadie! Welcome back to the island!" Chris greeted.

"Thanks, Chris! We haven't been on Total Drama since Season 1!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's true! We're so excited to finally be back! EEEEEEE!" Sadie squealed before she and Katie joined their fellow competitors at the end of the dock.

The next ferry then arrived at the island. The next three unlucky contestants to arrive were Bridgette, Justin, and Alejandro. How unfortunate would it be for Bridgette to be on a ferry with two hot guys when she's got a boyfriend? Very.

"Come on, chica! You have got to forgive me! I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Alejandro, who was healed enough to not need a robotic suit anymore, begged.

"Yeah, right! No matter how many times you apologize, I will have still kissed a pole!" Bridgette said.

"You two, stop fighting!" Justin said, trying to break the fight.

Meanwhile, on the beach, Coco was staring at Justin with hearts in her eyes, while her friends just looked at her with odd looks on their faces. Justin also noticed Coco and everyone else and asked, "Hey, are those girls on the beach?"

Everyone else turned their gazes upon the girls. Rina slapped Coco and said sarcastically, "Nice job, Coco. You got us to notice we were here."

"You're welcome, Rina! Actually, I was flustered over the hot, Hawaiian dude," Coco responded, causing Justin to blush.

"Uh, excuse me, but can you come over here and tell us who you are?" Chris asked.

So the Mermaid Princesses walked over to the dock and introduced themselves.

"I see. So, do you want to join Total Drama this season?" Chris asked.

"BOY, DO WE!" Lucia, Hanon, and Rina responded at the same time.

"Okay, you're in. You might as well join the guys over there at the dock," Chris said.

The Mermaid Princesses, along with Bridgette, Justin, and Alejandro walked over to the end of the dock. As if on cue, another ferry came and dropped off DJ, Sierra, and Izzy.

Okay, I'm too lazy to write the rest, so let's just get to the part where Chris attempts to give a tour of the island.

"Okay, so here is-" Chris began upon getting to the Bonfire Ceremony, but Rina cut him off.

"We've seen Total Drama, so we know everything."

"Okay, so I can get to the point!" Chris exclaimed.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Lucia: I have a bad feeling about this. I mean, I'm happy that I get to have the first confessional of the season, but I have a feeling that something bad will happen soon.**

**ANOTHER CONFESSIONAL:**

**Rina: Dang it! I wanted to have the first confessional of the season, but Lucia beat me to it!**

**ANOTHER CONFESSIONAL:**

**Hanon: (walks in and notices the camera) WHAT?! What the heck is a camera doing here?! Can't I get a **_**little**_** privacy around here?**

**CONFESSIONALS END**

"So, I wanted to divide you all into teams, but apparently, there's an odd number of people who's here, so we're going to be eliminating someone before we divide up into teams," Chris told everyone.

"Who?" Blaineley asked.

"You. Interns, take her away!" Chris responded.

Two interns came in and took Blaineley to the Dock of Shame, where the Hurl of Shame from last season still was, and put her in it, despite her kicking and screaming to let her go. Once she was in the Hurl of Shame, she was randomly launched off of the island.

"Okay, now that we've got an even number of contestants, let's start dividing the teams!" Chris announced.

Some time later…..

"Okay, so basically, Owen, Heather, LeShawna, Izzy, Bridgette, Eva, Courtney, Beth, Tyler, Justin, Ezekiel, Sierra, Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Staci, Hanon, Rina, and Coco are the Screaming Bloody Murders," Chris said once the teams were all divided up, "and Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Lindsay, Trent, Harold, Sadie, Cody, Katie, Noah, Alejandro, B, Dakota, Jo, Mike, Scott, Zoey, Lucia, Seira, Noel, and Karen are the Psycho Killers. If anyone has any complaints about the teams, please raise your hands."

Seira, Cameron, Anne Maria, Bridgette, Geoff, LeShawna, Harold, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Sam, and Dakota all raised their hands.

"No complaints? Good. Now, get to your cabins and unpack," Chris ordered, ignoring the raised hands. The Total Drama contestants then got to their cabins, not knowing about the danger that has yet to come.

* * *

**All done! If you're wondering who Subaru is, he's Karen's love interest from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure Episode 15...I think. Anyway, I know that this chapter doesn't live up to the title, but the gruesome parts start at the end of Chapter 2. I promise! Until then, look forward to it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! This is Fullsagashite4671, posting Chapter 2 of Total Mermaid Horror Island...and under a new pen name, too! Oh, by the way, today, I finished watching "Himawari!". I don't know why, but the ending nearly made me cry. You know, Yusura, one of the characters, has the same seiyuu as Lucia from Mermaid Melody! That's the EXACT reason why I started watching it! But anyway, this is a Mermaid Melody and Total Drama crossover, so let's just get this over with, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody or Total Drama. Both go to their original owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Last time on the currently unnamed 5th season of Total Drama," Chris announced, while a recap of the previous chapter played, "the Total Drama contestants from Seasons 1 through 4 returned to Camp Wawanakwa for the next season! However, they weren't alone. 7 smoking hot girls somehow winded up here and joined at the last minute! But Lucia, as she said in the confessionals, senses danger coming. Is she right? Could danger be coming our way? Find out on Total! Drama! Season 5! Seriously, this show needs a new title…."

The first challenge would begin in an hour, so all of the campers, 37 returning, 7 new, have to unpack their things at the cabins and report to the Mess Hall in that time. Okay, it _used _to be 38 returning, but due to an odd number of people competing, Blaineley was immediately kicked out.

In the boys' cabin, Trent, as he unpacked his stuff, asked Cameron a question.

"Dude, why did you raise your hand when Chris asked for complaints about the teams?"

Upon hearing that, Cameron blushed furiously.

"N-no particular reason…." He replied.

Trent knew immediately that Cameron was lying. He knew what was going on; he liked a girl from the other team.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Trent: Cameron is obviously in love with a girl from the other team. I don't really know who, but I'm guessing it's the new girl with the orange hair….**

**ANOTHER CONFESSIONAL:**

**Cameron: Okay, do you want to know the truth? I….I have feelings of love for Seira! But I've never fallen in love in my life….**

**CONFESSIONALS END**

In the girls' cabin, the girls quickly unpacked their things before Lucia asked Seira a question.

"Seira, when Chris asked for complaints on the teams, why did you raise your hand?"

As a response to this question, Seira blushed fiercely and said, "N-no reason."

Lucia was now frightened about the fate of her friend and fellow Mermaid Princess. I mean, if she reveals her true identity to a human, she'll turn into bubbles!

"Uh, excuse me girls, but can ya'll go on without me?" LeShawna asked. "I've gotta use the toilet."

"Oh, is your big butt malfunctioning? How about we leave you here and never come back for you?" Heather asked.

"OH, WHAT DID YA SAY?!" LeShawna yelled, ready to strangle her. Luckily, Lindsay and Beth were there to hold her back. When she has gone to the bathroom and all of the other girls have gone on ahead, Heather muttered something to herself.

"I just wish that loudmouth was dead!"

2 hours later, everyone that was competing this season was gathered at the Mess Hall….except LeShawna.

"Where the hell is LeShawna?" Chris asked.

"She's in the bathroom," Jo replied.

"But she's been in there for 2 hours!" Lucia pointed out.

Everyone, including Chris, Chef, and even Heather, all gasped.

"Do you think something's wrong with her?" Harold asked.

"I'll go check," Hanon volunteered, running off afterwards.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Harold: To tell you the truth, I don't have feelings for LeShawna anymore; I'm just concerned for her. Instead, I like a really sexy girl who got really far in Season 3….**

**CONFESSIONAL ENDS**

As Hanon walked towards the girls' bathroom, she got more scared with each step she took. When she finally reached the girls' bathroom, her heart was beating so fast, it felt as though she was going to faint.

At first, she couldn't bring herself to do it, but eventually, Hanon opened the bathroom door. There, she saw something….or some_one_….lying on the floor. The sight was so gruesome, Hanon couldn't help but scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

Hanon's scream was heard all over the island. Well, it would be, if the contestants and hosts were scattered, but they were all in one place, so it was only heard from the Mess Hall. Anyway….

"That sounds like Hanon!" Lucia exclaimed.

She then zoomed out of the Mess Hall before, one-by-one, all of the other contestants ran out, as well, and eventually, so did Chris. Chef, on the other hand, stayed behind and continued to cook whatever glop they would be eating when they got back.

Eventually, Zoey caught up with Lucia, and the two girls, along with everyone else, who were all behind them, stopped in their tracks when Hanon approached them, in a panic.

"Hanon!" Lucia gasped as said mermaid stopped in her tracks, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"It's LeShawna! LeShawna is….LeShawna is…..!" Hanon cried, still breathing heavily.

"Whoa, Hanon! Calm down and tell us what happened!" Mike, who ran up to Hanon with his girlfriend and one of the new girls, said.

Hanon tried to calm down, but instead, more tears than ever burst from her eyes. Finally, she managed to admit the truth.

"LeShawna is…..dead."

Hanon led everyone to the bathroom where she found LeShawna. Her lifeless was, indeed, lying on the floor, with blood around it.

Most vomited at this night. Rina and Courtney, who were amongst the few who didn't puke, carefully dragged LeShawna's body out, both commenting that it was gross. Gwen, Harold, Bridgette, Lucia, Hanon, Lindsay, who also weren't barfing, all cried. Chris, on the other hand, was worried.

"Even though I didn't do it, _this _is going to get me back in prison," he remarked. "Well, at least I got an idea of what this season shall be dubbed."

"What is it, Chris?" Courtney asked, rolling her eyes. She seemed to care more about LeShawna's death, despite the tsundere(?) she is, than what Chris was going to name Total Drama Season 5.

"Total Mermaid Horror Island," Chris responded.

Owen, along with the mermaids who were puking, stopped and asked, "Where's the Drama, and why the Mermaid?"

"This doesn't seem like a dramatic show anymore; it's more of a horror," Chris responded. "I added the mermaid because of the mermaid who saved Tyler earlier today."

This caused Lucia to get odd looks from the other 6 Mermaid Princesses who were currently trapped on Camp Wawanakwa.

"Anyway," Chris continued, "it's probably about time we signed off. Join us next week, hopefully, on Total! Mermaid! Horror Island!"

* * *

**DONE! I said I would put in the gruesome parts at the end of this chapter, did I? If I did (I'm an easy forgetter), then I kept my promise! Chapter 3 is in the works, so look forward to it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa, minna! Idolmaster Yamada, reporting for fanfiction duty! I was doing some planning for my upcoming fanfic, "LuckuLucky!", but I decided to take a break and finish the third chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Mermaid Melody.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Last time on Total Mermaid Horror Island," Chris announced, while a recap of the previous chapter played, "as the contestants of the fifth season, old and new, unpacked their stuff, one that's been here since first season, LeShawna, left the girls' cabin to go to the bathroom. For 2 hours. One of the new girls in the competition, Hanon, went to the girls' bathroom to check up on her, and what a mistake that was! She did find LeShawna, who appeared to be murdered. Her death and the mermaid that saved Tyler in Episode 1 gave me the title for this season. If you're interested in this murder mystery, then keep your TV on and proceed to watch this probably gorey episode of Total! Mermaid! Horror Island!"

"FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME, IT WASN'T MY FAULT YOUR DAUGHTER DIED!"

A whole day has passed since LeShawna was found dead. Her body has already been taken off the island. Everyone was gathered at the Mess Hall to eat Chef's gloop, even though they all lost their appetite, even Owen. Well, the contestants who _were_ going to be contestants were the ones who was refusing to eat, while Chris was yelling into his cell phone, which LeShawna's parents called him on, threatening to sue him.

"I ALSO DON'T KNOW WHO DID IT! OKAY?! ...NO, WAIT! DON'T SUE ME! THE PEEPS WATCHING THIS MIGHT WANT TO HAVE THE MYSTERY SOLVED! ...Okay, I'll stop screaming. So, have we got ourselves a deal? ...Okay, then. Goodbye.

Chris finally finished his call and hung up.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Beth: None of us has recovered from LeShawna's death. To make matters worse, Brady, that jerk, called me this morning and dumped me, saying he doesn't want to date a killer! Hey, Brady, if you're watching this, I'll have you know that IT WASN'T ME!**

**ANOTHER CONFESSIONAL:**

**Heather: I don't care that loudmouth died. She's my biggest enemy, and who would care if your biggest enemy suddenly dies? ... (breaks into tears)**

**ANOTHER CONFESSIONAL:**

**Hanon: (walks in) Yes, I know there's a camera here, but I **_**refuse**_** to go where LeShawna was killed.**

**CONFESSIONALS END**

As soon as Chris hung up, he had an announcement to make to everyone.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make! This season _will _continue, but there won't be any challenges. If we want to continue this series, this season can only be about us solving the mystery behind LeShawna's death and nothing else!"

The Total Drama veterans all sighed out of relief.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Gwen: I just lost my best friend, but hey! Her death **_**does **_**have some advantages! ...Not that I'm the culprit, though.**

**CONFESSIONAL ENDS**

As Gwen exited the confessional, Scott, who was hiding behind the confessional the whole time, peeked out with an evil grin on his face.

"Did you _just_ lose her, or did you...?" Scott asked himself (although the question was for Gwen), as he thought he found out who the culprit is.

After Chris's announcement, he let the ex-contestants go and do their own thing. Lucia and Dawn were walking around the island, getting to know each other (although Lucia refused to reveal that she was a mermaid). Dawn had told her that Lucia had a determined aura, which sort of creeped the latter out.

All of a sudden, Scott came running towards them. Lucia noticed Dawn blushing, the blush getting redder and redder with every step Scott took. This made Lucia confused, as Dawn and Scott had hated each other before.

_Does Dawn...secretly have a crush on Scott? _Lucia thought.

All of a sudden, she got an idea.

Lucia stuck her foot out, and when Scott was close enough, he tripped on it...landing right on top of Dawn, who was knocked to the ground as a result!

Scott and Dawn's lips were just a centimeter away from each other when the former got off of the latter, his face red. Dawn, who then got up, had a red face, as well.

"LUCIA! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Scott screamed.

"Was there something you wanted to tell us, Scott?" Lucia asked, dodging the question.

"Oh, right! I think I know who killed LeShawna!" Scott remembered.

"You?" Lucia and Dawn responded in unison.

"NO! I'M TALKING ABOUT THE GOTH!" Scott shouted.

"You mean Gwen? But she's so nice!" Lucia protested.

"Plus, her aura clearly stated that she had nothing to do with LeShawna's death," Dawn added, causing Lucia to look at her funny and Scott to become agitated.

"OH, JUST CUT THE AURA CRAP ALREADY!" Scott screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HEARD GWEN SAY IN THE CONFESSIONAL THAT LESHAWNA'S DEATH HAS SOME ADVANTAGES!"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Dawn: ...Creepy much? What Scott said is even creepier than people tell me I am!**

**CONFESSIONAL ENDS**

"Whatever! Gwen is innocent, and I know it! I just need to find some proof someho-" Lucia began, until someone let out a scream that could be heard all over the island.

"Oh, no! That sounded like Gwen! Let's go, Lucia! Scott, come with us!" Dawn cried before running off, with Lucia and Scott following her.

When Scott realized Dawn was running next to him, he attempted to hold her hand, only for his own hand to be slapped away.

"Come on, Scott! Can you stop with your little schemes for one second?!" Dawn cried, totally serious about what was happening.

The three ran through the woods in search of the goth girl, until they found her at last. Or, at least, her body...because she was dead. This time, though, there was a very familiar girl standing next to the body, and this girl was...

"Hanon?!" Lucia gasped.

Yes, it _was_ Hanon. When the South Atlantic Mermaid Princess noticed that her best friend, she said in a panic, "Look, Lucia! I-I can explain!"

Chris, who was watching all of this from a surveillance room, turned towards the audience and finished the episode of Total Mermaid Horror Island by saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! There's some intense action going on here! Hanon appears to be the killer, but is everything _really _as it seems? Find out next time on Total! Mermaid! Horror Island!"

* * *

**It's done! Just so you know, Hanon isn't...oh, I almost revealed a spoiler! Gomennasai! Anyway, I hope you liked, and expect Chapter 4 soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa, minna! It took me all day to write this chapter, and now, it's almost midnight, I'm listening to "Lucky Star" music, and I'm posting this chapter at last! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Mermaid Melody. Both go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Last time on Total Mermaid Horror Island," Chris announced, while a recap of the previous chapter played, "all challenges were canceled by LeShawna's death, and this season is now only about the investigation of her murderer. Scott, after listening to a confession cam, mistakenly frames Gwen, but Lucia and Dawn refused to believe him when he told them. However, the three of them discovered Gwen's dead body, and with Hanon there at the scene of the crime, it seemed as though the murderer is _her_. Is it true? Could a newbie _really _be a killer? Find out in this episode of Total! Mermaid! Horror Island!"

Lucia and Hanon came face-to-face with each other, both having looks of horror on their faces. Scott and Dawn, on the other hand, were both shocked.

"Look, Lucia! I-I can explain!" Hanon cried in panic, but Lucia interrupted her.

"No. I'm not believing anything you're saying unless you admit _you_ are the murderer."

Hanon then sighed before admitting what her ex-best friend thought was the truth.

"It's true. It _was_ me."

Lucia gasped before looking down in disgust.

"You make me sick. I thought you were my best friend, but you are just a murderer!" Lucia cried. She then turned around and began to walk away, saying, "Scott, Dawn, let's go."

Scott then followed her out of the woods, leaving Hanon to collapse crying. That was when a mysterious figure wearing a black cloak appeared in front of her.

"You see, Hanon, isn't this _fun_?" the mysterious figure asked. "Throwing away your best friend in order to save your _own_ life?"

"I know. We agreed that _I_ would be the scapegoat for what _you_ did," Hanon responded, "but now, I'M DONE! I'M DONE WITH THIS STUPID DEAL! I'M THE SCAPEGOAT FOR TWO TOTAL DRAMA CONTESTANTS' DEATHS, AND THAT COST ME MY BEST FRIEND! LIKE I SAID, I AM _DONE_ WITH THIS DEAL!"

"Oh, really? In that case, I'll just kill you now," the mysterious figure told her, raising a rather familiar knife up in the air.

Hanon ran for her life before she arrived at the beach. Luckily, there weren't any humans around, plus the person chasing her was too far away right now to see this, so she jumped into the water. The true murderer finally reached the beach, but they couldn't find her, so they gave up and walked away.

Hanon, noticing that the cost was clear, resurfaced, revealing she had returned to her mermaid form, and sighed, "That was close."

"Hanon-sama."

Hanon then heard a voice say her name behind her and turned around to see 2 mermaids. She recognized them as Mami and Mei, two girls from the South Atlantic Ocean, which she is the Mermaid Princess of. Or should I say _was_?

"Mei here saw the murder on a TV in the human world," Mami, a mermaid with long, aquamarine hair, baby blue eyes, a blue seashell bra, and a blue tail, explained. "You have killed two human girls, and we don't want a killer as our Mermaid Princess! Hanon-sama, not only are you no longer the South Atlantic Mermaid Princess, but you are banished from the South Atlantic Mermaid Kingdom and every other mermaid kingdom in existence!"

"Mami and I are currently searching for the new Mermaid Princess, so we are going to need your pearl," Mei, a mermaid with short, blue hair, indigo eyes, a black seashell bra, and an aquamarine tail, added.

"What?! But it's all a misunderstanding-!" Hanon tried to explain.

"Hand. It. Over. NOW," Mami demanded.

Hanon sighed and opened her seashell pendant, revealing a blue pearl. She then picked it up and handed it to Mei, but then, she tried to explain everything again.

"If you would listen for one second-!"

"Goodbye, Hanon," was the sentence that Mami spoke which interrupted her. After that, she and Mei were gone, leaving Hanon to cry some more.

After making sure there weren't any humans around, she jumped out of the water, turning back into a human, and ran as fast as she could into the girls' cabin, locking the door. While she cried, she tried to sing "Ever Blue", but it was useless; she sounded terrible without her pearl.

"I didn't do it," Hanon told herself. "I didn't freaking do it! That's it! I'm going to reveal the truth about LeShawna and Gwen's murderer!"

Hanon then grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, unlocked the door, and ran to the Mess Hall. She started writing a note that might be useful later on...until someone shot a bow-and-arrow at her back.

Hanon, obviously feeling intense pain, reached for the arrow, yanked it out, and turned towards the person who launched the arrow. It was the same hooded figure as the one who told her to take the blame for killing Gwen!

"Wh-wha?! H-how could you?" Hanon asked in shock.

"I'm not letting some brat blow my cover, am I?" the hooded figure asked before walking away.

Hanon then collapsed onto the ground, and as more and more blood spewed out of her, her mind flashed back to when she and the person who killed her made the deal.

_Chris had let the ex-contestants of Total Drama wander around and do their own thing, and Hanon ended up wandering into the woods. There, she saw someone wearing a hood hiding._

_ "Who are you?" Hanon asked._

_ "I am LeShawna's killer. I plan on killing everyone on this island, and I need you to be my scapegoat," the person explained._

_ "What?! Are you crazy?! No way!" Hanon responded._

_ "Oh, so you _want_ me to kill you right here and right now?"_

_ "Okay, fine! You've got yourself a deal."_

_ "Excellent! The next person who passes by here is my next victim. Don't tell anyone this, or you're dead, but my name is..."_

Hanon started crying before saying her final words, "I was a fool to act like a scapegoat for a murder. That stupid..."

Before she could finish, she closed her eyes and died.

Oh, did I mention that there was a witness to it all, and that witness was Rina?

"Oh...my...god," Rina said, completely speechless. "I...need to tell Chris!"

She ran out of the Mess Hall and searched for Chris. Finally, she found him in the surveillence room and explained what she had just witness.

"I know; I just watched that happen on one of those cameras," he told her. "I'll alert the other campers immediately."

Chris then shouted into the microphone, "Attention, all campers! There has been another camper who was killed! Report to the Mess Hall, like, NOW!"

His announcement was heard on speakers on a pole, so all of the campers ran as fast as they could to the Mess Hall.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Lucia: When I heard that announcement Chris made, I thought, "Oh god, Hanon's got another victim." But when I got to the Mess Hall, I was **_**definitely**_** proven wrong!**

**ANOTHER CONFESSIONAL:**

**Dawn: I knew from the start that it wasn't Hanon. Her aura clearly showed that she was forced into being the scapegoat for the real murderer.**

**CONFESSIONALS END**

As each and every one of them piled into the Mess Hall, they all saw Hanon's dead body. Lucia approached the body and burst into tears.

"Hanon...I'm really sorry for accusing you like that..." she sobbed.

"Attention, campers! We're no longer safe, as a newbie has been killed," Chris announced. "She was thought to be the culprit, but it's clear now that it wasn't her. For all of you thinking that she just commited suicide, we have an eyewitness who may say otherwise.

As if on cue, Rina emerged from the crowd and stood next to Chris.

"I was hungry, so I asked Chef to make me something," she explained. "He said no, but I got mad, so he gave in. I was waiting for him to finish, and that was when Hanon came in. She appeared to be writing something, but before she could finish, she was hit with an arrow fired by some hooded persom, and a few seconds later, she was dead. That sight made me lose my appetite."

"Here you go," Chef Hatchet said, appearing out of nowhere and handing Rina a plate of slop.

"I SAID I LOST MY APPETITE!" Rina shouted, throwing it in his face.

This reaction ticked Chef off, and now, Rina was being chased by him.

"Wait, dude. That chick just said Hanon was writing something, right?" Geoff asked.

"Well, yeah, dude. Wait, it might be a clue!" Trent realized.

Chris picked up the note and read it out loud, leading to the conclusion that it _is_ a clue.

"Whoever may be thinking the murderer might be me, it isn't. The real murderer here is B"

"So that means," Chris concluded, "the murder is B!"

They all glared at B, with B himself feeling uncomfortable.

"It's _always _the quiet ones," Duncan commented.

That was when Rina came back in, asking, "What did I miss?"

Chris then signed off the episode by saying, "Well, it appears as though our 'Silent B' shall have his name changed to 'C', which stands for Criminal. What will his punishment be? Is it even him? Find out next time on Total! Mermaid! Horror Island!"

* * *

**Is it true? Could it be B who was that hooded figure? ...Nah, it can't be, since he doesn't talk. Or does he? Find out in the next chapter, which is coming soon! I apologize for killing off Hanon, also. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa, minna! This is Idolmaster Yamada, back after a _long _hiatus. So, yeah, I finished this chapter a few weeks ago, but I was too lazy to post it. Also, this chapter focuses on the friendship/relationship between B (Total Drama) and Karen (Mermaid Melody), but in the end, there _is _going to be death. Who will it be? Find out now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody or Total Drama.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Last time on Total Mermaid Horror Island," Chris announced, while a recap of the previous chapter played, "Lucia, at first, thought LeShawna and Gwen's murderer was Hanon, but she was actually a scapegoat for the true culprit. We don't know who it is, but we do know that they killed her while she was writing a clue. That little note alone was enough to make us conclude that the killer is B. It's _always_ the quiet ones...or _is_ it? Find out in this suspenseful episode of Total! Mermaid! Horror Island!"

Everone was glaring at Silent B, while B himself seemed to feel uncomfortable about what was going on. At last, Karen spoke up.

"It can't be B! Sure, he's quiet, but he's also nice and smart!"

"Do you like him or something?" Scott asked.

"HECK NO! Well, yes, I do like him," Karen responded, "but only as a friend. There's already someone I'm in love with back home."

Silence filled the Mess Hall for a while, but eventually, Beth spoke up.

"I believe you, Karen, but we'd better keep an eye on B, just in case."

"Good plan, Beth," Chris agreed. "Well, you can all go do what you want now."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**B: (forms his hands into the shape of a heart and then, after stopping what he just did, holds up a picture of Karen, but he hides it when Trent randomly walks in)**

**Trent: Dude, what are you doing? Is that a picture you've got there?**

**B: (quickly shakes his head no)**

**Trent: (shrugs his shoulders) Okay, then. (leaves)**

**CONFESSIONAL ENDS**

After the rest of the contestants (along with Chris) left the Mess Hall (Chef was making lunch, which was _bound_ to be disgusting), Karen walked to the beack and, after making sure there weren't any humans around, jumped into the water, revealing her mermaid form. At the same time, Noel, who was already in the water and in her mermaid form, revealed to Karen that she was there.

"Onee-sama? What are you doing here?" Karen asked.

Before any of you who haven't seen Mermaid Melody ask, yes, she and Noel are twin sisters. They were born at the same time and at the same moment, but they have been separated for a long time. It was when Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Karen saved Noel and Coco from a Panthalessa named Gaito that they were finally united.

Alright, back to the story.

"I knew you would come here, Karen," Noel replied to her sister's question. "I have something important to tell you."

As the two mermaid sisters swam around the island, Noel began to explain.

"Karem, I understand that you love B, but I'm not sure whether or not I can trust him. I mean, perhaps the reason why he doesn't talk is because he doesn't want to confess the crimes he commited! Besides, he's a human, and you're a mermaid, and if you tell him the truth, you'll turn into bubbles, remember? So I suggest that you give up on him."

"LIKE I SAID, I ONLY LIKE B AS A FRIEND!" Karen shouted as a response. "Besides, I know you're in love with DJ."

Noel blushed like crazy and asked, "H-how did you know that?!"

"Well..." Karen began before explaining everything.

_Karen was walking towards the beach when suddenly, she saw DJ and Geoff talking. She decided to listen to the conversation without letting the two boys know she's there, and she couldn't believe what she heard!_

_ "Dude, really?! You're going to ask her out?!" Geoff asked._

_ "Yeah. She seems nice, and I think she likes me, too!" DJ replied. "I just wonder if she'll say yes..."_

_ "Of course!" Geoff encouraged him. "Just be yourself, and everything will be perfectly fine!"_

Those two must be talking about Katie, _Karen thought. _I mean, they would look so cute together!

_However, it wasn't long before she realized she was wrong._

_ "Thanks, man. I think I'll go find Noel and tell her how I feel now," DJ told his friend before walking away._

_ Karen let out a gasp. She _had_ to tell Noel later! Then, she continued on her way to the beach._

"And _that_ was what happened," Karen concluded.

"...You do realize that if you had a flashback, I couldn't see it, right?" Noel asked.

"I don't care! The point is," Karen said, "DJ likes you, and you like DJ, but you can't be together because you're a mermaid and he's a human! You said the same thing about me and B!"

"Aha! So you _do_ like him," Noel said.

"DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS _AGAIN_?!" Karen screamed at her.

She sighed and told Noel, "Look, Noel, if I end up with B and we run into Subaru during a date, what is _he_ going to say?"

"Good point, Karen," Noel agreed.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Noel: (back to her human form) Seriously, even though love between a mermaid and a human is forbidden, she's **_**really**_** got a good point.**

**CONFESSIONAL ENDS**

Noel then realized something and asked, "Wait, if there's a human boy that _you_ like, why can't there be a boy that _I_ like?"

"Well, I guess you can try, but you can't tell him you're a mermaid," Karen replied.

"I understand. Should I go find DJ so I could confess my feelings?" Noel asked.

Karen nodded in agreement, and the two mermaids jumped out of the water and turned back into humans. They started to search for the boy of Noel's dreams (DJ), and who they found instead were Alejandro and B. Alejandro seemed to be threatening B for something... Not good.

"Mi amigo, I've been asking you a thousand times! Why the hell aren't you able to talk?!" Alejandro, who had pinned B to a tree, asked in rage.

B, who _did_ seem scared, didn't say anything. Alejandro got even angrier because of this.

"Encenderse, B! If you don't speak up right now, te voy a matar!" Alejandro threatened.

Karen gasped once she heard that. She didn't know much Spanish, but she knew what Al had said meant "I'll kill you."

_It seems as though that note was false evidence! It wasn't B who killed LeShawna, Gwen, and Hanon; it was Al! _Karen thought.

"Karen, let's go!"

All of a sudden, Noel grabbed Karen by the hand and ran toward the scene of the "crime".

"But what about confessing your love?" Karen asked.

"I'm sure DJ can wait! B needs our help!" Noel responded.

However, B didn't need their help. He just shoved Alejandro out of the way and ran away, just in time for Noel and Karen to approach the latter. (No, I don't mean Karen, I mean Alejandro.)

"Hmph...maldito Beverly," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Noel and Karen asked at the same time, both in confusion.

"That's B's real name. Didn't you see episode 2 of the 4th season?" Alejandro explained. "I know, because the rest of the '1st generation Total Drama cast' and I all had to watch the whole series from the Playa des Losers."

_Maybe _that's _why he never talks, _Karen thought. _He's just embarassed about his name._

"Let's go, Noel! We need to chase B down!" Karen told her twin.

"Ah, there you are, Noel!"

Karen and Noel turned around to see that DJ was approaching them (and Alejandro had already left).

_Great. Just great, _Karen thought. _It had to be _now_ of all times that he showed up._

"Go on, Karen. I have to confess my feelings," Noel said, "and you need to talk to a friend! So just go on ahead!"

Thus, Karen took off without Noel, while the latter and DJ stared at each other into the eyes.

"So, Noel, I...I know we've only met recently, but I kinda l-l-like you," DJ said. "So, um...will you go out with me?!"

DJ shut his eyes tight, expecting a rejection, but he opened them upon hearing Noel say what he wanted to hear.

"Yes."

"Really?" DJ asked.

"Yes," Noel replied. "I like you too, DJ, and I will always love you until the day I die."

Noel and DJ both leaned in for a kiss, but all of a sudden...

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Chris: Let's just skip all of the lovey-dovey crap and see what Karen's up to, okay?**

**CONFESSIONAL ENDS**

Meanwhile, Karen, unbeknownst to B at the moment, was chasing him. At one point, she lost track of him and ended up running into Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn. Did you see B just now?" Karen asked.

"Yes. He seemed to have a ... aura," Dawn replied.

The dots represented the word Dawn whispered into Karen's ear, and whatever it was, it seemed to freak the latter out.

"Oh no. This isn't good! Where did he go?"

"The Mess Hall, I believe," Dawn responded.

Immediately, Karen ran to the Mess Hall and went into the kitchen. Chef wasn't there, but B was, and he had just grabbed a knife from a drawer.

"...B...?"

B noticed that Karen was there and approached her.

"NO, B! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO, BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO DO IT! YOU JUST _CAN'T_ DO THIS! PLEASE, B, STOP!" Karen cried desperately.

Those cries, though, weren't enough to stop B from raising his knife.

"NOOOOO!" Karen cried.

She then heard him speak the only words she would ever hear from him.

"Goodbye, Karen."

_Stab._

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I'm sorry that Chris didn't sign off this chapter, but I wanted it to be a cliffhanger! I'm also sorry about how sorry this chapter is... Anyway, here's a few Spanish to English translations!**

**Mi amigo = my friend**

**Encenderse = come on**

**Te voy a matar = I'll kill you (obviously)**

**Maldito = damn**

**Again, I'm sorry about this sorry excuse for a chapter for this story...but please, when the next chapter comes up, you can find out whether B killed Karen or he committed suicide, so I hope you look forward to it!**


End file.
